Stephanie Lawrence
Stephanie Lawrence was an English actress. Biography Born in Hayling Island, Hampshire, she studied at the Arts Educational School and made her stage debut in The Nutcracker in 1962, followed by a West End role in Forget Me Not Lane. She soon was cast in the musical Bubbling Brown Sugar and began a sucessful career as a musical actress. Lawrence appeared in the play The Owl and the Pussycat in 1986 and went on to appear in the films Buster, The Likely Lads and The Phantom of the Opera. Lawrence passed away in 2000. Singing After a small role in the revue Bubbling Brown Sugar, she was cast as the alternate Eva Peron in Evita. She originated several roles, including the title role in Marilyn!, Lola-Lola in The Blue Angel, and most notably as Pearl in Starlight Express. Lawrence also performed a duet "You Saved My Life" with Johnny Mathis and released the single Am I Asking Too Much? and several Marilyn Monroe numbers on the album Marilyn - The Legend. She played the major roles of Mrs Johnstone in Blood Brothers and Grizabella in Cats. Television Stage Bubbling Brown Sugar (1977) *Some of These Days (solo) Evita (1980) *Eva and Magaldi/Eva, Beware of the City (contains solo lines) *Buenos Aires (contains solo lines) *Good Night and Thank You (contains solo lines) *The Art of the Possible (contains solo lines) *Charity Concert (contains solo lines) *I'd Be Surprisingly Good For You (duet) *Hello and Goodbye (solo) *Peron's Latest Flame (contains solo lines) *A New Argentina (contains solo lines) *Don't Cry for Me Argentina (solo) *High Flying Adored (duet) *Rainbow High (contains solo lines) *Rainbow Tour (contains solo lines) *The Actress Hasn't Learned the Lines (You'd Like to Hear) (contains solo lines) *A Waltz for Eva and Che (duet) *Dice Are Rolling/Eva's Sonnet (duet) *Eva's Final Broadcast (solo) *Montage (contains solo lines) *Lament (contains solo lines) Marilyn! (1983)(originated the role) Starlight Express (1984)(originated the role) *Engine of Love *Rusty, You Can't Be Serious (contains solo lines) *Pumping Iron (contains solo lines) *Freight (contains solo lines) *Hitching and Switching *Pearl, You've Been Honoured (contains solo lines) *Race: Heat Two *Laughing Stock *Make Up My Heart (solo) *The Rap *Pearl Twirl (contains solo lines) *Race: Uphill Final (contains solo lines) *I Was Robbed (contains solo lines) *Race: Downhill Final (contains solo lines) *Next Time You Fall in Love (duet) *Light at the End of the Tunnel The Blue Angel (1986)(originated the role) Time (1987) Kiss Me, Kate (1988) *Wunderbar (duet) *So in Love (solo) *We Open in Venice (contains solo lines) *I Hate Men (solo) *Kiss Me, Kate (contains solo lines) *From This Moment On (duet) *I Am Ashamed That Women Are So Simple (solo) *Kiss Me, Kate (Reprise = Finale) Blues in the Night (1990)(originated the role) Blood Brothers (1993) *Marilyn Monroe (contains solo lines) *Marilyn Monroe (Reprise) (solo) *My Child (duet) *Easy Terms (solo) *Easy Terms (reprise) (solo) *Bright New Day (Preview) (solo) *Bright New Day (contains solo lines) *Marilyn Monroe 2 (contains solo lines) *Marilyn Monroe 3 (solo) *Light Romance (solo) *Tell Me It's Not True (solo) Cats (1998) *Prologue: Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats (contains solo lines) *Grizabella: The Glamour Cat (contains solo lines) *Grizabella: The Glamour Cat (Reprise)(solo) *Memory (Prelude)(solo) *Memory (duet) Albums Time and Emotional Man (1979) *Time And Emotional Man (solo) *This Guy's A Laser (solo) You Saved My Life (1979) *You Saved My Life (duet) Swan Esther (1983) *I've Neglected to Mention (duet) *My Love is Like a Dream (solo) *The Emperor's Memoirs (duet) *I Don't Trust Haman (contains solo lines) *Esther (duet) *Finale Am I Asking Too Much? (1984) *Am I Asking Too Much? (solo) *I'm Still Ok (solo) FIFA World Cup (1986) *A Special Kind of Hero (solo) Marilyn - The Legend (1995) *Candle in the Wind (solo) *The Most Beautiful Girl (solo) *I'm Thru With Love (solo) *She Acts Like A Woman Should (solo) *Heat Wave (solo) *I Wanna Be Loved By You (solo) *Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend (solo) *That's Why (solo) *Some Like It Hot/Running Wild (solo) *My Heart Belongs To Daddy (solo) *When Love Goes Wrong (Nothing Goes Right)(solo) *It Was Not Meant To Be (solo) *Nobody Answers (solo) *Candle In The Wind (Reprise)(solo) Gallery bubblingrecording.jpeg|Bubbling Brown Sugar. Lawrenceeva.jpeg|'Eva Peron' in Evita. lawrencemarilyn.jpeg|Norma Jeane/Marilyn Monroe in Marilyn! lawrencepearl.jpeg|'Pearl' in Starlight Express. Amiasking.jpeg|'Am I Asking Too Much?' Lawrence, Stephanie Lawrence, Stephanie